Somnium
by ToastedPanda
Summary: ONE-SHOT! OOC-Characters! A mystical dream that I had and wanted to preserve for people and myself. FIRST-PERSON!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters but myself.

This was all in one dream I remembered in the morning that I suddenly put into my laptop. I had another dream…about an island with pirates and rum though. I forgot it though…A VISION I HAD!

**POV: **First-person Slytherin

**OOC: **Harry Potter, Divination teacher

**Note: **This is just my dream I had one night. It is a **One-Shot.**

**()()()()()**

I sat in my seat for Divination, drawing flames of blue turn into red and yellow as it went up the page. Unconsciously, I drew out Harry Potter's name on the left and was about to write something else on the left side as if it were coming to me in a sudden: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

He must've seen me write out his name as he suddenly hissed:

"What are you drawing about, you slimy Slytherin…"

I huffed and looked at his artwork; he was terribly trying to draw the Deathly Hallows or Grindelwald's sign with two circles instead of one. Aggravated at my work now, I erased any traces of what I had just drawn over the flames, pondering if I should imprint the paper with the Deathly Hallows sign. But no, I wouldn't, it'd seem like I copied that Potter brat and the Divinations professor would probably give me a **T** again…

Speak of the devil…

"Ms Specier! What are you doing! You're not even done yet!" No respect for Slytherins; even if they had visions.

She waddled over to Potter. "Harry! That's wonderful! Fabulous!"

On impulse, I looked over to Blaise who was rolling his triangular shaped dices over a half piece of parchment. He never told me the name of it; he had just said it would tell what would happen in the near future. It had worked many occasions too, so we had grown to respect it. The numbers the dices land on tells what will happen and how soon while the dices themselves hold key to doing so.

He felt my stare and nodded once before rolling, the professor came back over to my side, blocking my view of him.

"Ms Specier! I see that you are not done, so you shall reci-"

She stepped out from my viewpoint long enough for me to see Blaise mouthing the numbers at me frantically.

"_6:01!"_

I paled, I knew what it meant, it's just that those visions are terribly painful if you're gone too long…Pale grey smoke started wafting into the room as I felt my eyes start to roll up. I slumped to the ground as the grey and now green smoke entered into my mind; the professor finally noticing my odd behavior and was now shrieking like a banshee.

**(Vision)**

I was running as fast as I could, streaks of colors blinding me, without feeling my legs. I couldn't control myself, something important was to be seen and right then.

I suddenly stopped and skid the ground, right in front of a small oven door. It was for the house-elves, I somehow knew. Still not in control of myself, I unlatched the oven's door and climbed onto it and looked at an even smaller door on the wall that was just above the oven on the shelf.

Suddenly, I was flung back from it and into another room, but bars kept me from opening, yet again, another door in front of me. The tightness of my limbs fell as I was able to get control of myself. Now I had only one thing to do…

Get back in my body and fast.

It strains a soul too much when they are too far apart from their bodies so people would soon start to think I was dead. Only Draco and Blaise knew about my visions but no one would listen to a Slytherin. I've already been apart from my body in other visions and they hurt immensely.

I ran room from room hallway to hallway in about the same speed I was possessed but still able to see my surroundings. I found myself back into the house-elves kitchen with the oven closed this time. As soon as I tried to step forward, a cruel-male voice suddenly spoke into my mind:

"_Do not move forward! Walk towards your right, now!"_

Speaking upon command, stunned, I moved towards my right, pressing myself against the corner of the wall with the oven in front of me.

In a puff of white, a gigantic goblin appeared, hobbling all over the place before he stared at me. He wasn't supposed to see me yet, I was under some sort Disillusions Charm, but it was quickly fading.

The oven door suddenly flew open and broke off as the rusty chains fell from the oven itself. The goblin grumbled angrily as it walked at amazing speed towards it, still very close to me.

"Dang thing always break'in up…"

Once he put it back into place, a vase of something that looked relatively close to grainy flour suddenly dropped onto his head. He shrieked only once before he turned into stone.

Wails suddenly erupted from everywhere, tortured and lonely wails. Prisoners were being kept in the pits of Hogwarts…

I knew, just as I ran, that I had to save them all.

**()()()()()**

**In my dream, I had actually caught the oven door with the goblin, but amazed, it flew backwards into the wall causing the vase to crash down upon him. I let go of the oven door with a thud-and the wails erupted.**

**That same day I had a soccer game...We won 6:01.**


End file.
